Rob Harmon
Rob Harmon came into the ER after being hit by a car driven by his pregnant wife. History Car Accident Rob was accidentally run over by a car driven by his pregnant wife. His shoulder was dislocated and he had burns from the road. His injuries were treated in surgery. His subclavian started bleeding in surgery, but they were able to stabilize him. ("Beat Your Heart Out") He was examined the next day by Callie Torres and he told her he didn't sleep well overnight because his wife was nervous about her own surgery and kept him up. ("Before and After") Jen's Aneurysm While Rob was in surgery, Jen had a seizure and an MRI revealed an aneurysm, for which they scheduled surgery. ("Beat Your Heart Out") The next day, when she was supposed to have her surgery, it was instead postponed. At the end of the day, Jen begged not to be forced to wait another day, so Derek took her into surgery late at night. He clipped the aneurysm, but Jen was unstable after surgery and he had to be brought back in. ("Before and After") Jen had difficulty breathing. Derek then consulted with Addison on the case. Addison suggested that the baby could be the problem. They did a doppler and found that the baby was anemic and Jen was mirroring. After running more tests, which showed that the baby was in heart failure, Addison said it was likely due to the blood Jen had gotten during her first surgery being incompatible with the baby. Addison said ideally, she'd do an in utero blood transfusion, but this wasn't ideal. She instead suggested delivering the baby to save Jen's life. Jen declined and said she wanted to wait two weeks to give him a better chance. They asked for another option, so Derek mentioned the transfusion, despite Addison saying it was too risky. Jen insisted that she wanted it. Addison did the transfusion successfully. ("Ex-Life") Jen had to be taken back into surgery in order to stop the mini-strokes she was having. Before her surgery, Rob privately asked that if it came down to a choice between Jen or the baby, to choose Jen. Her surgery was successful, but Jen developed pre-eclampsia. Her patch blew and she had to be rushed back into surgery. In that surgery, Jen died after Derek removed huge portions of her brain to try to save her. Right before she was pronounced dead, Addison delivered her son. Rob was devastated to hear that Jen had died. ("An Honest Mistake") Relationships Romantic He was married to Jen Harmon until her death. He proposed to her in a supermarket aisle because that's where he first saw her. ("Beat Your Heart Out") When Jen died, Rob was devastated. ("An Honest Mistake") Familial Rob and Jen's son was delivered during her final surgery. Because of the steroids Jen had been given and the three extra days before she had the surgery, they believed he had a good chance to survive. ("An Honest Mistake") Gallery Episodic 514RobHarmon.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515RobHarmon.png|Before and After PP216RobHarmon.png|Ex-Life 516RobHarmon.png|An Honest Mistake Episode Stills PP2x16-8.jpg PP2x16-14.jpg PP2x16-16.jpg PP2x16-21.jpg PP2x16-26.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Plastics) Category:Patients (Trauma)